


Losers Lose Everything

by Kymopoleia



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: a vent fic on this good day after finishing it





	Losers Lose Everything

When they were kids, Ewan knew it.

That was vague.

Ewan had always known, from the day he first held his little brother's hand, to this one, that he wouldn't come out on top.

Arago was more passionate, more capable, better at dealing with tough situations and always on the edge, ready to fight. Their parents had hated it the way parents seemed to hate everything good in someone, and those traits that Ewan cherished became the bane of their existence, the thing they bemoaned over glasses of whiskey by the fireplace, late at night when they thought there was no chance the boys could be awake and sneaking around.

But, as boys did, they snuck and they sat at the top of the stairs, shrouded in shadow with their stomachs turning.

Arago took it to heart, though he couldn't change his actions and his personality. It wasn't in his nature, no. He took every angry word with a smile, brushed off his own feelings, and kept going.

Noble, capable, passionate.

Ewan always tried to play things safe. Keyword there being tried. He wasn't as rambunctious, wasn't willing to put himself on the line for anything, let alone something that mattered.

And they went to school, and they played with Rio until she went away, and that was who they were.

And then their parents were murdered.

Ewan closed his fist, his eyes following suit.

When he was young he'd seen it, seen the fire in Arago's eyes and the light in his posture. When he was young he'd realized, like he wished he did now, that Arago was strong.

Arago had always been stronger than him.

Inside him, Patchman screams and claws, wanting out, wanting to fight against him. Wanting to escape.

But Ewan smiled to himself, cracked open an eye, met Arago's.

"You win."

Arago's arm, Ewan's arm, was bloody.

"No, we win." Arago replies, but there's something hollow to it.

Ewan's smile grows.

No, Arago won.

But that was fine.

That was what he'd wanted, what he'd always known would happen.

He shudders and falls to his knees.

It's over.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways um?? who knows what this is supposed to be haha


End file.
